


You wanna Beer?

by fullfukinhomo



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel Week, M/M, Oneshot, Smut, writteninclass
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-29
Updated: 2016-06-29
Packaged: 2018-07-19 02:23:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7340827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fullfukinhomo/pseuds/fullfukinhomo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas' naked. Dean's intrigued. Sam feels awkward.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You wanna Beer?

Cas trotted into the lounge of the bunker, his dirty trench coat hanging loosely on his bare shoulders. Now, Dean would call himself a sensible person, especially when it comes to Cas - but there's always some acceptations. Dean eyed up Cas from his place on the couch.

How could someone so well built be as shy as Cas? Or a more important question; how could someone so shy walk into Dean and Sam's bunker nude except for his dirty trench coat? Sam looked up as the angel entered and once he noticed his lack of clothes, grabbed his book and bolted out of the room mumbling a quick apologize. 

Dean carried on staring, taking a well deserved gulp of his cheap beer. Cas looked down at himself, trying to figure out what Dean was looking at "Dean is something wrong?" The angel wasn't wearing any clothes and it didn't seem to bother him but in fact Cas seemed more interested in Deans darkening eyes and lip licking movements. "Dean?" Cas said nervously "I apologize for my lack of clothing but i got into a fight with a Demon" Cas gulped and felt his blood run south because of Dean's predatory gaze "-and it got a bit messy" he stuttered.

"I love the new outfit man" Dean purred, standing up and moving closer to the smaller man. Cas gulped and started to back away.

"Um" Cas shifted uncomfortably when his back hit the cold wall "Dean what are you-" Dean moved a hair thread away from him and whispered slowly "Want me to help find your clothes Cassie?" The innocent angels eyes darkened as he took in the mans advances "Maybe you should Dean" The older Winchester's fingers started to move south towards his friends growing member. 

"Dean" Cas moaned as the man gripped him tightly, running his fum down his cock's throbbing vain. "You like that baby?" but before a whimper could pass Cas' lips the door to their left slammed open. 

"Dean, I really need that Banshee fil-" Sam gasped at the sight in front of him and covered his eyes before trying to leave again without his sight "Yeah well Dean" He stumbled into a table slightly "I need those folders" He then tripped on a misplaced book and continued to stutter before making it too the door "so whenever your ready!" The door slammed behind him.

Dean looked back at Cas and sighed "You wanna beer?"


End file.
